


Crush

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: The War Wagon - Fandom, The War Wagon(1967), 战车
Genre: John Wayne, Kirk Douglas, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Relationships: Lomax/Taw





	Crush

Lomax坐在桌子的另一端，把手伸得长长的，给我看一张小照。

“她是Taw的情人，她只留着这个纪念了。”

我对他这些勾当不感兴趣。只不过那张照片是Taw的，我小心地凑近前，捏住了它。

照片上粘着些灰土，我用两根手指拂去，才发现它们不完全是灰土——是细细的金子。谁知道这张照片曾经被塞进过什么地方呢。

上面的Taw十分英俊，懒懒地笑着，虽然没料到他年轻时长这样，但我一眼就认了出来。

Lomax牢牢地捏住照片底部，好像怕我抢走似的，片刻就收了回去。他向后倒进椅子，把脚抬到桌上，又开始倒酒。

Lomax得意地跟我说他是如何从Taw的情人那儿把照片骗过来，“可怜的女人，Taw就只留给她这个了。”

我本来想说，没必要在你的仇人里添上一个无辜的女人，但还是闭了嘴。Lomax看上去比平时更加疯癫了，我怕他随时会掏出枪来。

Lomax朝着空气自顾自地碰杯，一口喝尽。

我盯着桌面，有点搞不清状况。我没想到他会主动喝酒，变成自己口中最下流的“酒鬼”，也没想到Taw的死对他影响这么大。他老说Taw有一天会被自己干掉，明眼人都看得出他对Taw没什么仇恨，最多相惜，不至于下杀手的。

Taw的命大，经历过的灾劫两只手都数不过来，我听别人说起，上一次差点一枪送走他的那个人就是Lomax。他是一个奔着钱去的枪手，没有谁能用仁义说服他。也正是因为那一颗射偏了的子弹，Taw被记挂了好几年，终于等到他出狱，Lomax自然而然地挡住了他的去路。至于Lomax究竟是想完成未竟的委任，还是想玩弄被他认定为猎物的人，难说。

我第一次见到他俩时，还以为是老搭档，根本就没有意识到Lomax的来头。当然，我也不清楚Taw的来头。听说他曾经很风光，麾下众多忠心耿耿的人——但一次陷害足以让他从山顶掉进坑里，丢了一大笔钱，孤单一人地行动。

Taw却总是微笑着，不怎么说话，让人觉得他是个好脾气，值得依靠。他的那抹微笑和腰间代表实力的的枪，一定俘虏了不少芳心。

自从跟Taw打劫过战车以后，我们还零星见过几次面。有了他给的那些金子，我终于能带着妻离开她的牢笼，我们的生活有了保障。

“这是你自己挣到的，孩子。”Taw笑眯眯地对我说。

我问起Lomax的事情，Taw云淡风轻地点了一根烟，说他们有约定，半年后Lomax才能来取走他的那一份金子，在此之前他不能动Taw一根指头。

“放心吧，”Taw愉快地笑着，“Lomax还有不少钱，够他赌一阵子，不会饿死的。”

可我担心的是Lomax搞不好会怀恨在心。我不知怎么开口表达我的担忧，但Taw明白我的意思，转动他高大的身子，倚靠在吧台上：“没关系，孩子，我会留意他的，这是我们之间的事情。”

从同行第一天起，Lomax就处处跟Taw过不去。久而久之，看他们还是处得好好的，我也不再替Taw担心了。没有Lomax的加入，我们当然也没法成功，他是我见过的最会开锁的人，也是最危险的枪手之一。但是我从来不觉得他是杀手，真的杀手不会把想杀谁挂在嘴边的。

我们分别以后，Taw还抢劫了几次，我听说他找的是其他一些帮手，或许他考虑过，我有了家室，Lomax又过于危险，其他人拿到了黄金也各奔各的，倒不如找别人。反正他的人脉也广，没有谁不认识他的，尤其是劫富济贫的名声一传开，各路人马都对他感兴趣。

他死在爆炸中是不久前的传言，炸药引爆的时候出了差错，把他和那家银行的围墙一起炸成了灰。我总想问出这个意外的始末，但所有人都只是听说，偶尔有几个小丑说自己是目击者，但很快就被拆穿。我们一个月前还在酒馆见过面，我不相信他死了，但他确实没再出现过。有人说他故意传出死讯，好躲避仇人。我不清楚他有什么仇人，不过也有道理，我只是等待着他的消息，我相信假如他没有真的死了，不会忘记来通知我一声。

一星期过去，酒精逐渐消磨了我的思绪，我真的迷茫了起来，假如他真的死了，我不知道哪里还遇得上他这样的人，正是因为他，我才有了改变命运的机会，没有在酒馆里喝到死。

妻告诉我，Taw可能真的有自己的打算，所以才没有现身。“再等等看吧。”她安慰我。

Lomax还在我眼前喝着，一点也不害臊，我想起他不久前的话：“我最讨厌酒鬼，酒鬼都是下流货。”忍不住要笑，但没真的笑出来。

“你为什么还留在这里？”他终于抬头，目光穿过两个脚尖，落在我脸上。我知道他言下之意是，在我没来得及拔枪之前，赶紧滚。

“那你为什么留在这里呢？”我尽量使我的语气听上去不像是挑衅。

他还真的停顿了一下，好像在思考。

“我有一笔生意要做。”他回答，“你不妨和我一起留下来。”

我一时不知道该作何反应。Lomax看上去没有恶意。希望他不是把我看成了Taw的干儿子，需要时不时接济一下。

想不出什么拒绝了又能全身而退的做法，我就留了下来。我怕一转身Lomax就会对我开枪。他真的喝了不少，对于在过去不酗酒的人来说，已经有些多了。

Lomax又点了一根烟，在烟雾的遮罩里目送歌女一扭一扭离去，看不清表情。委托人给了我一根烟，继续讲他的故事，努力使自己维持一点体面的幽默。他的女人趁他在部队里跟一个庄园主跑了，然而不久又带着庄园主的珠宝自己跑了。

“她现在在哪里？”我尽量问得体贴一点，因为就连Lomax这样不看脸色的人，在这一刻也保持了沉默，我觉得他只是心思不在这里而已。

“不重要了。”委托人盯着自己的指甲弹了弹灰，“我只想从庄园佬那儿拿回一样东西。”

“您说她已经带着他的财产跑了，她给他留下了什么呢？”我问。

“一张照片。”他看向了Lomax，Lomax抬手摸了摸胸口。

“一张照片，是她的照片，是我给她照的。她带去了庄园，把它送给了庄园佬，等她跑了，那家伙也没辙，只能把她的照片锁进保险柜里。我要你们找到那个保险柜，把照片拿出来。”

“您从哪里知道这些的呢？”

我提问时没忘记用上讨好的语气，Lomax瞥了我一眼，我从他眼中看不出表情。

我又看向委托人。我觉得这个问题很重要，毕竟我已经算是入伙了，上手一定要明明白白地上。

“就从他们家的人那儿拿到的消息。”委托人不耐烦了，“这是唯一能信的了，没有一个蠢货能说清楚她去了哪里。”

* * *

“一张女人的照片，干不干？”Lomax嘴里叼着烟在打牌，他斜眼看着我，“你只需要帮我放风就可以了。我去过那个镇子，那儿的庄园基本上没什么守卫。”

这意思就是我对他没用，就是个拖后腿的。这回没有坚硬的战车，需要用上炸药对付。只需要潜伏和开锁，正是他的拿手好戏，根本不需要第二个帮手。

“你在犹豫什么？你赚到了，不要不识抬举。我不需要你做什么，下次要是需要的话，会让你知道的。”他一面出牌一面吐出长长一道烟，眼睛不再看我。

但我没法像信任Taw一样信任他，我想问他，需不需要先去踩点，保险箱大不大，需不需要别的工具。

“孩子，”他竟学着Taw的口气叫我，“没有我开不了的锁，也没有我杀不了的人。”他说完就笑了起来，得意地品尝着我说不出话的神情，然后又抓起了纸牌。

在他身后，赌场老板不疾不徐地理着牌，时不时抬起眼睛看着我们俩。她看上去高傲冷淡，随便地挽着头发，就像一个吉普赛女人。大部分男人都喜欢她，Lomax则是其中最有话事权的一个。

就在我的目光遇上她的同时，她朝我点了点头。

Lomax正看着他的牌，没有发觉，而我只剩张口结舌的份儿。我搞不懂状况了，只好谨慎一点，没有说别的，一口答应了Lomax。

我回到了房间，关门的时候听见 Lomax说，这小子倒很听话。

我坐到床上，我只记得这是Lomax常光顾的赌场，这女人是这儿的老板，而且有些手段，所以这里才能兴这么久。但我想破脑袋都想不起之前和她打过什么交道。

我们在夜里翻进了那所庄园的围墙，从后面爬上了房子，登上了第三层的窗台。

“你先进去。”他看向我，把头冲窗子里面摆了摆。我擦着他的身子，小心地移动到他的前方，窗台的边沿，把自己慢慢挂了下去。

我安全地落了地。Lomax随后也跟着进来。

场地上有守门人油灯的火光在晃动。他有一把枪，不过已经被我们晃了过去，进入了房子里。这一层熄着灯，一个人也没有。

Lomax不费多时就找到了保险箱，他立即把油灯给我拿着，蹲到箱子前摸索了起来。很快，他就上手了。他转动着拨号盘，仔细地听着每一个弹子锁落位的声音。

开锁的过程是很迷人的，而我也专注地看着他手中的那一把锁，看着它从耀武扬威到一点点被识破，最后被拆解和洞开的全程。随着踏的一声脆响，它向前旋开了，败在了Lomax手里。

我抬起油灯，一开始什么也没看到，最后终于发现了那张照片，它比Lomax的那一张略微小一点，躺在柜子深处。我用手帕把它拿了起来，仔细看了看，这女人倒也没有多美，但在油灯下，她的眼神却说不出的神秘。

我们都停在原地，周围一点声音都没有。Lomax的脸被光芒照亮了一半，双眼里也亮着两星灯光。和钻进侧翻的战车里，破解黄金保险箱那一次不同，我看不出他的成就感。

我突然感到危险，刚刚在爬房子的时候我就感觉到了，也许是周围过于安静，我怕还有什么仆人会突然出现。我知道妻已经在家里等了我一个星期了，她每天都在祈祷，我可不能因为疏忽，把命交待在这里。

“走吧。“我低声说。

Lomax看着我手中的照片，耸了耸肩。

“我一向不擅长保管什么东西。“他说，然后站了起来。我听他这么说，就把照片塞进自己的衣服里，也站了起来。

他却让我带着油灯先出去。我靠在门口边，望了望风。我记得我回过头一次，看见他正从衣服里掏出东西来。

当我再回头的时候，保险箱彭的一声又关上了，Lomax走了出来，示意我把灯给他。

我们把来时的绳子解下来扔出墙外，然后人也翻越到了外面。趁着夜色，走到了村外的峡谷边，找到了马，终于踏上返程。

其实我猜的出来，他把他带着的照片放进了保险箱里去，从后续的传言来看，他还给保险箱的锁动了手脚，因为庄园主再也打不开这口箱子了。他们说箱子被诅咒了。

* * *

Lomax在前面骑得飞快。天刚亮，我们就回到了酒馆。他也不管我，径自上楼去了，我不敢睡，在吧台和房间里往复徘徊着，最后靠着吧台打了一小会儿盹。

楼上一度传来男女的欢笑声，我也无法辨认那都是些什么人，渐渐意识模糊，听不到任何声音了。

也许是日有所思夜有所梦，我隐约看到一个火塘，Taw坐在我眼前，我右侧余光的范围明显还坐着另一个人，我知道是Lomax，因为Taw在跟他讲话。

“你赌输了，有什么能给的？”他笑着问Lomax。

“我赢了，你给我什么？”他反问。

“一车黄金怎么样，”Taw拨拉着火堆，然后凝视着Lomax，手上还是熟练地翻动着燃烧的木头，“假如你输了，把你能给的都给我。”

“一车？”Lomax笑了起来，“你怕不是脑子出问题了，你觉得我会答应吗？给我十车还差不多。”

Taw挑起一块木头，火焰轻轻发出一声呼啸，继续稳定地燃烧。

“那假如，你赢了，我就回来呢？” 他放下那根长棍，尽管明显是在问Tomax的话，却抬起眼睛看向了我。

我醒了。

我保持着清醒，直到太阳升起。坐在靠近楼梯的吧台一侧，揣着那张相片。我担心有人会突然把我抓住，从我身上搜出它。

我抹了一把脸，给自己倒了半杯酒。赌场老板就是在这时向我走过来的，她保持着前晚那副模样，过来给我换了杯子斟新酒。

我无法区别自己是在做梦还是在现实了，虽然我并没喝醉。

“Taw去了南边一带，买了一片土地。”她用除了我以外不会有第二人听见的声调，在我耳边说，“他很感谢你，还拜托你要照看一下Lomax。”

一开始我怀疑我听错了，尤其是后半句。

她没看我第二眼，又摇摇摆摆地走到了里面，消失在我的视野里。我装作一副醉醺醺的样子，把第二杯酒也灌下去，趴在柜台上装死。

Taw还活着，而且还给我带话了。这是幸运呢，还是不幸呢？我把他当成父亲来尊敬，此刻我真希望能看见他。

我把摸着胸口的照片，隔着手帕能感觉到那个小纸片仍在，于是把它翻开，用衣领挡着。那女人其实长得不错，目光炯炯地看着我，忧愁的感觉让我想起我的妻。突然，背后隐约也出现了一道目光。我以为Lomax会站在那儿，拿枪指着我。

好在一个人也没有。


End file.
